Izzy and andre
by libbylott1D
Summary: Tori's cousin, Izzy, is a international 15 year old super star who has come back to hollywood to start school with her cousin tori but her boyfriend knows tori better then you'd think... Please PM me ideas for the next chapter
1. Welcome home Izzy

"Izzy McGuire Will you sign this..." "Tori why a're you holding not to Izzy McGuire ?" "oh my FUCKING God it's Izzy!" "Izzy I'm your number 1 fan I love you" Tori dragged her cousin through the crowds to the Janitors closet. when they finally got in the two cousins gave each other a huge hug. "Izzy what are you doing in California? you were making millions in Scotland and everyone knows you and this isn't even exclusive this is open to everyone talented like ever! and oh my GOD EVERYONE loves you!" Ever since Tori's aunt got married to Izzy's (or Isabella to her dad) and they moved over to Scotland, Tori had always missed her little cousin. Izzy was only 3 when her parents moved to Scotland to live with her dad from her mom's apartment in L.A and her and Tori were very close. So close people thought they were sisters. Although Tori and Izzy missed each other loads they never really got in touch beside when Izzy rose to fame due to her fantastic voice, acting skills and her incredible dance ability."Well..." Izzy said in her Scottish-American accent, "Mam and Dad split up last year and Mam never liked Scotland and her and and my manger Amy said I needed a break and a chance to be a normal kid and stuff so we moved to L.A found condo and I was accepted here no fuss!" Izzy was so happy to let all that go. The night before she had the paparazzi on her front door asking about her home change and why she did it. "But that's insane. I mean what? Why... er I know but all your crew is behind in the U.K and they say it's alright for you to take a break? And if you are staying you'll be coming to school..HERE?" "Most of my crew is from the U.S so it gives them a chance to see their families and I get to see the best cousin ever, that's you by the way! I guess this is my new school now and I need to tell you one more thing..." "What tell me Izzy!" "When I was on my one in a million tour I wanted really cool male background dancers in most of my songs so me and Mark, my choreographer said we should go for hot toned American boys so I held auditions and there he was. We got together on tour and he was like; WOW! He was so soft on his face but his muscles were so firm and I know I'm only 15 but we were in love and when the tour was over I demanded I paid for a hotel room so i could see him. This was all hidden until a cleaner got a picture of us eating together in the hotel cafe and sold it and so he had to go home. I was literally heartbroken until mum said we were moving back to California and that I would be going to the school I was going to!" Tori looked puzzled. She was so happy for her little cousin but really wanted to know who it was. Names rushed through her mind. Drake had been of school for a bit, it defiantly wasn't Robbie, Beck _ her_ boyfriend? But Tori didn't ask."Well I'm happy for you. Oh bell's gone come one you have the same time table as me but with extra dance."

At lunch that day Izzy was tired from all the dance she had been doing that morning Battle followed by double Tap, a break for Singing and then modern and Latin. She grabbed a sandwich before heading to find Tori. "Hey cus," Tori said, "This is Jade, Cat, Robbie and Beck." "Hey" said Izzy. "Hi! I'm Cat but you can me little red if you want" Cat giggled, "I love your song "Just wanna be friends" it's so good!" Izzy smiled at the compliment. In Scotland this would happen 24/7 but this was her first compliment today so she was happy. "Hi I'm Beck..." "_Tori'_s boyfriend my EXboyfriend!" Jade yelled as she left the table. "She has some problems..." said Tori. " Quite a few of them..." Cat said. "Well I'm Izzy and If you don't already Know I've moved here from Scotland.! "I know," said Robbie, "I think your music is really good and that if you ever needed a date I'll shut up now.." Izzy felt a little akward. "Robbie she already had a boyfriend, from this school right Izzy?" "Yeah, actually he said he usually hangs with you at.." Andre appeared and saw Izzy and ran toward her... "Iz? Is that you?" Andre said. "ANDRE babe I've missed you so much! I love you!" "I love you to Izzister" before kissing Izzy. Silence spread across the dining area...


	2. Awardness all over

**Tori's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Andre and Izzy. Izzy and Andre Izzy McGuire and Andre Harris. Izzy the multimillionaire singer/ actor/ dancer 15-year-old who has taken the world by storm and who was most importantly; my cousin was going out with Andre, a normal guy from Hollywood who is really good at singing, song writing and dancing and my friend. This must be a dream. Then Beck broke the deathly silence from around the food court.  
"So Andre, Izzy, how did you guys meet?" Beck asked.  
"Well Andre was auditioning dancers for my last tour one in a million and when I saw him I fell in love instantly. He was a really good dancer, the best of the Hollywood auditions so I gave him the Job and on tour when we got to know each other, We started hanging out and then he asked if we wanted to grab a pizza and I said yeah and we started dating..." Izzy said Before Andre interrupted,  
"I was going to tell you guys but when that cleaner sold that picture we had to get an injunction from it being published so we had to keep it quite. Sorry I din't tell you..." Cat looked pretty lost.  
"So we are you all in love now?" Cat inquired.  
"I'm on break so I can do what the hell I want!" Izzy said.  
I felt so mad. Izzy is my cousin. We have been best friends since she was born. She would never keep a secret from me. And Andre was my first friend here at Hollywood and we sorted of dated. I knew he went away for a while for a dance thing but he never told us it was my little cousins concert! I could kill them both so much...

**Andre POV**

Izzy is just wow... She reminds me of Tori with her looks, cat with her bubbliness and Jade with her amazing voice! She can make anything sexy or hot. After school we went to Nozo sushi, left after we we swarmed and spent half and hour in a cab trying to get back to the hotel... Izzy is my girl...

**Izzy Pov**

I am dead... never will I ever in much shit as I will be when I tell mom...

**_Flash back_**

**_Andre and Izzy are in a hotel room after a long night._**

_Izzy I need a shower_

_Andre: Can I join you? (joking)_

_Izzy: Sure babe_

**_After the shower, Izzy is dressed in lacy red underwear._**

_Izzy: Andre baby take of your clothes._

_Andre: Why babe? _

_Izzy: So we can have fun..._

_Andre: Okay babe_

**_Next week_**

_Linda (Izzy's mom): Hunnie, I got some more tampons for you. You are period right?_

_Izzy: Not yet I'm due today but you know they never come on time!_

_Linda: okay sweet!_

**_3 week later- Izzy's period is 3 weeks late_**

_Izzy- (on the phone) Tori, can you come round I need your help_

_Tori- yeah sure is your mum round? _

_Izzy- No, can you bring a pregnancy kit_

_Tori- Izzy.._

_Izzy- I'll tell you later just please come_

**_Later on_**

_Tori: spill.._

_Izzy: Well i was the hotel and andre and i showered together so we you know did it.._

_Tori: Without protection!?_

_Izzy: Yeah but my period is 3 weeks late.. I'm sorry (crying) _

_Tori: It's ok here it is_

_**10 mins later** _

_Izzy: What does it say?_

_Tori- Cuz your 15 lets go to the hospital and see about..._

_Izzy... An adoration? NO YOU CAN'T KILL MY BABY! IT'S MINE!_

_At the hospital_

_Dr. Yung: well Ms. McGuire 15 and pregnant... And not with 1_

_Tori: Omg! Twins!_

_Izzy: Great...not_

_Dr Yung : Actually Isabel... 3 your expecting triplets _

Told you.. I'm dead.. how can I mom...and Andre..._  
_


	3. Baby news

**Hi guys sorry but I'm changing how I write the story... I'm going to write it how I wrote my good luck speddy first chapter. I've got over 150 views and 2 reviews please review if you want me to keep updating. **

**Tori is Texting her cousin, Izzy. (I= Izzy, T= Tori)**

T- U gotta tell A xxxxxxxxx

I- But wat if he dump me? I can't raise 3 kids on my own! x

T- Well u won't be alone u got me and trina & my mom and dad, cat, ur mom, beck... loads xxxxxxxxxxxx

I- I just can't tor! i need to get rid of them but i can't do... their my baby's xxxxxx

T- Is your mom out?xxxxxxxx

I- Yeh she's workin in s.d for 1 week why?xxxxxxxxxx

T- I'm coming over xxxxxxx

**Later when Tori is at Izzy's place**

Tori- You want a pizza?

Izzy- No, do we have Ice cream? Ben and Jerry's?

Tori- Yeah what flavour?

Izzy- Oh my apple pie?

Tori-0 Here you go.

Tori hand the ice cream over to Izzy

Izzy- So what are we going to do about telling Andre?

Tori- Well, you could invite him over and we could tell him together...

Izzy- Good plan

**Izzy texting Andre (I= Izzy, A= Andre)**

I- Hey can u come cover 2 my place? 3 xxx 3 xxx 3 xxx3

A- Sure babe when?3 xxx 3 xxx 3 xxx3

I- Like now? 3 xxx 3 xxx 3 xxx3

A- Headin over now 3 xxx 3 xxx 3 xxx3

**Later when Andre is at Izzy's**

Andre- So why do you guys want me here?

Tori- Um... Well... Izzy has some important news to tell you... Yeah I'm not very good at this...

Izzy- So yeah... at the hotel... um we had you know... it... and i kind maybe became pregnant...

Andre... Oh my god...

Izzy- with um... (gulps) triplets...

Andre- Oh my god.. I can' be a dad! And Izzy you can't be a mom! No this can't be happening! I'm gonna walk out that door and this better be a dream!

**Andre walk out the door, closes it and comes back in again.**

Tori- Not a dream Andre.

Andre- ARRRGGGHHH!

**The next day. Tori, Cat, Izzy and Beck are sitting at a table eating lunch. They all know that Izzy is pregnant **

Cat- What are you gonna call them?

Tori- CAT!...

Izzy- I don't Know I was hoping for 2 boys and a girl but I don't know what gender they are yet.

Beck- So how did Andre react? Like happy, surprised... upset.

Tori- He took it bad.

Izzy- Yeah he did this whiny vioce and he looked like he was dying! I found it quite funny and then he said (intimidating Andre) "I'm gonna walk out that door and this better all be a dream" classic!

Beck- So your not bothered he doesn't want to know?

Izzy- Oh he will know about them. My mom is a lawyer and she can get him down good..

Cat- One time my brother a lawyer and he broke down in tears in frount of the judge (giggling)

**Andre walks past**

Andre- Izzy, Can I have a word?

Izzy- Yeah sure.

**The two walk off**

Izzy- What?

Andre- I'm sorry about last night I just don't feel ready but I know I have to be strong for you. I love you

Izzy- Love you too

**they kiss**

**sorry it's short I'll update later on too! R n R PLEASE!**


	4. Losing and the interview

**Over 200 views and 3 reviews! Guest no offense but don't review especially if you are gonna say bad things. At the moment I feel like I'm writing for myself and no one wants me to write. Review or I'll stop with the story. Boriforever this doeesn't include you.**

**After Izzy told her mom, she is asked to go on Good Morining L.A for an interview about her career. 2 day's befor the interview. Izzy is 5 months pregnant.**

Andre- Isabella, are you sure you wanna do this interview?

Izzy- Certain Andre. OW!

Andre- You okay?

Izzy- No get me to the hospital! (sobbing)

At the hospital.

Dr. Yang- Well, Isabella...

Andre- How are our babies?

Dr. Yang- I'm sorry, you've lost all three.

Izzy- (screaming) NO!

**The day before the interview and Izzy isn't in school. Andre is hanging with the gang.**

Tori- So she's lost all the babies?

Andre- All three of them. Poor things.

Cat- Is she okay?

Andre- Not really. She's not picking up and she might not even go to the interview tomorrow.

Beck- Well she's just lost all of her children at once; we've got to give her a break.

Jade- It's all her fault though. She and Andre had sex without protection when they're so young.

Andre- Jade DON'T BLAME IZZY! SHE DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT AND ITS ALSO MY FAULT.

**Andre picks up his bag, storms to his car and drives away.**

Beck- Well done Jade. (sarcasm)

Jade- What?

**Jade walk's off.**

Tori- Beck?

Beck- Yeah Tor?

Tori- Can you take me and Cat to see Izzy?

Beck- Sure babe get in the car, I'll go get my bag.

Robbie- What about me?

Beck- Go get in the car to.

Rex- Alright, I wanna sit next to the Torinator!

Beck- Back of my girlfriend Rex.

**At Izzy's house, Andre and Izzy are there.**

Andre- Izzy, you can't give up your career just because you lost your babies.

Izzy- Why not? None of my fan's have tweeted me since I found out! They've abandoned me Andre! My manger doesn't even know I was pregnant!

Andre- I'm your Number one fan and I will never let you go.

Izzy- (smiles) What am I going to do though? The whole interview tomorrow is about my pregnancy rumors and my babies! Shall I cancel?

Andre- No but to win back your fan's you can right a new single!

Izzy- I don't have one and I can't think on any!

Andre- I'll write you one if...

Izzy- If what Andre, tell me!

Andre- You go to school after we write it.

Izzy- Sure

**Half an hour later and the song is done. There's a knock at the door. Izzy goes to the door and Tori, Cat, Beck and Robbie are there.**

Tori- Hey Izzy, you okay?

Izzy- Yeah, brill come listen to my new song!

Tori- Okay...

**Izzy leads the gang up to the recording studio in the house. **

Izzy- Hit Andre

**Andre starts with a ballad like song but with a beat **

Izzy- (chorus) _Cos when I fell down , you supported me,  
when I messed up, you made it clean  
And I gave up... you lifted me up.  
So when you fall down I'll catch your fall  
And when you mess I'll clean it up  
And when you give up, I'll give my hope to you,  
Give everything back to you, everything back to you..._

Tori-Oh my god that amazing! Why are you so happy?

Izzy- Because, Andre here said even though my fan's aren't here now, they need me so this is for tomorrow's interview!

Tori- Great!

Andre- Let's go to school!

**The next day on Good Morning L.A**

Presenter- Let's welcome, a Scottish-American, fifteen year old superstar... IZZY MCGUIRE!

**Izzy Walks on the stage, shake's hand's with the presenter, and sit downs.**

Presenter- Izzy welcome back home to L.A; How did you live in Scotland before moving back to California?

Izzy- Well, My parent's moved to Scotland with me when I was three, so twelve years. I've been missing L.A for that long!

Presenter- Woah! Anyway there has been a few rumor's about a certain teenage geeting pregnant?

Izzy- Yeah, five months ago I got pregnant but two day's ago I went to hospital and all three of my babies had died.

Presenter- But Izzy, why get pregnant at the age of fifteen?

Izzy- I didn't mean to get pregnant. Me and my boyfriend just did it without thinking and we both regret it. We're only kid's and even though we were heartbroken at the death of the triplets it was a mistake.

Presenter- Well, some people call you a slut, do you think this is a bit OTT?

Izzy- Not really because what I did was really wrong and I'm so sorry to all my fan's who think I'm perfect. I'm not and I'm so sorry to them.

Presenter- Well think your perfect now so will you sing your new song

Izzy- Sure. This song was wrote by me and my boyfriend, Andre. It's also about him  
(sings)_Cos when I fell down , you supported me,  
when I messed up, you made it clean  
And I gave up... you lifted me up.  
So when you fall down I'll catch your fall  
And when you mess I'll clean it up  
And when you give up, I'll give my hope to you,  
Give everything back to you, everything back to you..._

Presenter- Amazing, Thanks for watching Good Morning L.A.

**REVIEW OR NO UPDATES**


	5. New york

**After the Interview Izzy is asked to star in a play in New York. She tells the gang at lunch. **

Jade- So Izzy. When are you going back to England?

Izzy- Scotland you mean, hopefully never!

Robbie- But your fans are there.

Izzy- And they're also here. Guy's I'm never moving back to Scotland. I never wanted to leave California in the first place!

Tori- Well, I'm happy you're back.

Jade-_ (intimidating Tori)_ Yeah, I never wanted you to go.

Tori- I don't talk like that!

Cat- I'm glad your back to!

Beck- You didn't know here before she left.

Cat- I know but I'm such a big fan!

Andre- I'm glad she moved back to.

Izzy- Well I might not be staying in L.A for long...

Tori- But you just said you're never moving back to Scotland!

Andre- Yeah, why aren't you staying in L.A?

Jade- Maybe because Tori's her cousin, she hates you because made her pregnant, Cat's a rabid fan which is weird, Robbie carries around a puppet and it freaks her out and Beck is dating Tori and she want him for herself!

Andre- That's not true is it, that you hate us and all that?

Izzy- No! I've been offered a part on Broadway and if I accept I'll spend 4 months there before coming back!

Tori- Oh...

Andre- Are you going to take it?

Izzy- I don't know! I mean it'll be great and stuff but I've only just got settled again...

Beck- Well you've made tough choices before right?

Izzy- Yeah but not as tough as this!

**Later on. Tori, Izzy and Andre were invited round to Beck's RV to chill.**

Tori- Hey Beck?

Beck- Yes babe?

Tori- Do you have any soda?

Beck- Not that I know of.

Andre- Aw man, I really want some soda.

Tori- Well how about we go pick some up? You okay with that Beck?

Beck- Yeah sure go ahead.

Izzy- Get me some Ben and Jerry's please!

Andre- Sure which kind?

Izzy- Phish food please!

Tori- Okay, we'll be back soon!

**Andre and Tori leave.**

Beck- So are you going to go to the big apple?

Izzy- I think so, but how can I tell Andre? And Tori? She's my best friend and my cousin.

Beck- What about Trina?

Izzy- I don't give a shit about that bitch!

Beck- _(laughing)_ Why not? She's your cousin to!

Izzy- Yeah but as soon I got up there Trina asked me Justin Beiber's, Brad Pitt's, David Beckham's and Harry Style's number AND to ask my label to sign her!

Beck- Some cousin!

Izzy- Yeah.

In the silence, the two teen's slide closer together on the couch until they're touching. They look into each other's eye.

Beck-_(flirting)_ You know ever since you arrived at Hollywood Arts I wanted to break up with Tori.

Izzy- Why?

Beck- Well this certain little super star stole my heart. _(he started to mess with Izzy's hair)_

Izzy- Who?

**Beck lean's in a him and Izzy have a long passionate kiss. Tori and Andre walk in the middle of the kiss.**

Tori- Oh my...

Beck- Tori... _(Tries to touch Tori's arm)_

Tori- _(shaking_) Get of me!

Izzy- Tori! It's not what it looked like!

Andre- So you and Beck weren't making out on the sofa? HUH?

Izzy- No, erm...ur..

Beck- Izzy wants to take the part in New York so I was helping her rehearse.

Andre- By snogging her face off? DUDE!

Izzy- The play's about a girl who is sold by her mother and she is forced to become a prostitute This scene was when she meet's a guy who she really liked and he help's get away from her owner.

Andre- I'm leaving. Come on Tori...


	6. Bye bye Daddy

**This Chapter is dedicated to boriforever352**

The next day at lunch. Beck and Izzy aren't there.

Jade- So they were just kissing in his RV when you went out to get soda and her Ben and Jerry's?

Andre- Yeah! After everything I've done for her!

Robbie- What was that?

Andre- When she was sick on the tour, I looked after her. When her mom yelled at her I said it wasn't fair. When she begged me to stay I word a 12 hour day to stay!

Jade- We get it okay!

Cat- I don't like her any more.

Robbie- Why not?

Cat- Because she hurt Tori!

Tori- She did but Beck hurt me more.

Jade- He's like that.

Andre- But I can't break up with Izzy, I love her man!

Jade- But she was snogging your best mates face of!

**In the hall. beck is trying to get Izzy but Izzy is walking away to see Andre. **

Beck- Izzy!

Izzy- Beck, I can't talk to you right now!

Beck- Yes you can Izzy!

Izzy- _(stops)_ NO, I can't! Look a pap caught us!

Beck- But I have tinted windows?

Izzy- They're called anti-tint lens! They saw everything and now they think I'm cheating on Andre and he's wasn't the father but you are!

Beck- What?

Izzy- Look Beck, you're nice but I can't date you!

Beck- Why not?

**Tori and Andre walk in but Izzy and Beck don't see them.**

Izzy- Because I don't love you! I love Andre! I sacrificed everything I've ever had for him! I didn't just move here because my parent's divorced. It's because when my dad found out about it, he hit the roof and my Mom and Dad argued for three day's before splitting up. Then in court, my Dad disowned me! Beck! I lost my father because of him! After that, he regretted it but I didn't want to know because he didn't like Andre. So he gave up on life. One day back from work a truck drove into him. He's on life support but before they let him go I'm flying over to say goodbye. I've technically lost my father due to my love for Andre! It's my fault he died! _(break's down in tears)_

Beck- Izzy, look, I'm sorry.

Tori run's over.

Tori- Izzy, is it true? Why didn't your mom tell mine?

Izzy- _(still crying)_ She DID! But she told her not to tell you! The press already know. The whole story is being printed today. Including the rumors of me cheating!

Andre- So your dad died because of me?

Izzy- NO! He's going to die because I went against the promise I made with him when I was five. "Daddy, I promise I will never ever leave you because of a silly boy."

Tori- But you didn't?

Izzy- I did though, I wanted to move back here just to be with Andre! I really wanted in stay in Scotland but Andre came along and I realized how much I missed L.A so I left him to be with him!

Beck- Look this is all my fault! Izzy you would of never of met Andre if I didn't send him to the audition's, you wouldn't of lost your dad, Andre wouldn't of lost you and I wouldn't of lost Tori!

Izzy- How can I love you now Beck? YOU RUINED MY LIFE!

**Izzy collapsed on the floor**

**DUN DUN DUN! R and R!**


	7. Break up and meet uo

**A week after Izzy collapsed She went to hospital and she has a very high blood pressure. She still went and saw her dad for the last time but when returned found out that she couldn't audition for the New York show because of her blood pressure.**

**Lunch time.**

Tori- Izzy you okay? You haven't eaten any pizza.

Andre- Leave her be Tori, she's had a stressful week. I'm sure she's just down.

Beck- Yeah, you'll be okay Izzy.

Izzy- _(angrily)_ I don't need you two sticking up for me! I have a gob of my own! Tori asked ME not YOU!

Andre- Izzy, I'm sorry.

Izzy- Andre just leave me alone okay! I don't need you breathing down my back like my Dad used to...

**Izzy walks away.**

Tori- Meanwhile, we have to practice for the play.

Beck- You mean the one where you are the lead and Izzy is the second main?

Tori- Beck stop it! All you go on about is Izzy! It's like we're not dating any more!

Beck- But we are!

Tori- Well now we're not bye bye!

**Tori leaves.**

Andre- You just got told dude (giggles)

Beck- Man least I don't have a girlfriend who hate's my gut's and won't talk to me!

Andre- Good point.

**Izzy walk's over.**

Izzy- Andre, I can't date you anymore. I'm sorry

Andre- Okay, if that's what you.. _(Izzy walks away)_want.

Beck- Well today has been fun.

**At Tori's**

Tori- Want Ben and Jerry's Cookie dough?

Izzy- Yeah please.

**Tori get's Izzy the ice cream.**

**Trina walks in.**

Trina- Hey Izzy did you get me those numbers.

Tori- TRINA!

Trina- What? Bad time?

Tori- Get out!

**Trina leaves. Izzy get's a text. (Italic's equals the texting)**

_Harry. S- Hey Izzy, me and the boy's are in L.A this week. Heard about your dad. Sorry love :( Wanna meet up for lunch? Bring your bf or your cousin if you want! Love Harry S xx_

**Izzy perk's up**

Tori- Who texted?

Izzy- My friend!

Tori- Okay

**Izzy texts back.**

_Izzy- Hi Haz! I'd love to meet up and so would my cousin. As for the bf.. There is none. C ya xx_

Izzy- Hey Tori?

Tori- Yeah?

Izzy- Wanna go for lunch with One Direction?

**HEHEHE I LOVE ONE DIRECTION! There had to be some int the story! heheheh xx**


	8. Gaby and the boys

**The same day.**

Tori- ONE DIRECTION ! YOU KNOW THEM!

Izzy- Kinda, I guess... I met up with them loads and Harry is like my best friend in the UK. My mate Gaby is like his family so I guess it's easy to meet up!

Tori- So when are we metting up with them?

Izzy- Tommrow we'll meet them at in-n-out burger.

**Izzy texting harry (italics)**

_Izzy- Meet me and my cousin Tori tommrow in and out burger! How's Gaby? Tell her I miss her! xx_

Tori- What shall I wear?

Izzy- I dunno jean's, a shirt... Why?

Tori- I can't wear jeans and a shirt to meet One Direction! They're famous pop stars who are incredibly hot!

Izzy- Well... Just think of them as my friend who are not famous and no where near as cute as they are...

Tori- So... Who d'ya like?

Izzy- I don't like any of them...

Tori- I'll tell you who I like if you tell...

Izzy- Urrr... I hate you... I like... (whispering) Niall.

Tori- AW! Cuties! I shall tell him...

Izzy- No you won't! So who do you like?

Tori- Erm.. Louis!

Izzy- AWW! Cuties.

**The next day. Tori and Izzy are at in and out burger waiting for the boys. Tori is wearing jeans a jumper and boots**.

Tori- I feel so under dressed.

Izzy- Well you're not.

**Izzy was wearing a hooded jacket, a I 3 NYC t-shirt, skinny jeans and a pair of red converse. The boy's enter the restraunt.**

Harry- (shouting to Izzy) Hey Izzy!

Liam- Harry, don't shout.

Zayn- 'Vas happin'

Niall- Izzy!

Louis- Does this place serve carrot's?

Izzy- Boys! Missed you all

**Izzy gives all the boys hug before introducing them to Tori.**

Izzy- Boy's this is my cousin Tori, Tori this is...

Tori- I know you they are Izzy! (pointing at each boy) Liam, Harry, Zayn, Niall and... (blushing) Louis.

Harry- Hi Tori.

Liam- Hello

Zayn- Hi

Louis- (blushing) Hi...

Niall- Why are you two blushing?

**Tori and Louis blush even more.**

Izzy- Tori...

Tori- I might go...

Tori tries to leave but is stopped by a One Direction wall.

Harry- Don't go Tori.

Izzy- Let's sit down.

**They all sit down in a booth. one one side of the table is (from window to aisle seets) Louis, Niall, Harry and Liam and on the other side (window to aisle aswell) Tori, Izzy and Zayn.**

Zayn- So Izzy, why did you move over to the U.S again?

Izzy- My Ma and Dad got divorced and my boyfriend lived here...

The boys wolf wistle.

Izzy- I'm not with him any more.

Harry- Why not?

Zayn- Niall looks happy now your not with him!

Niall- (blushing) No I'm not!

Tori- Izzy...

Izzy- Don't you dare try to embrass me! I can embarass you more.

Harry- I have a strange feeling about this...

Izzy- So do I...

Zayn- Let's order.

**After they ordered Gaby walks in..**

Izzy- GABY?

Gaby- (running over) Izzy?

Harry- Gaby?

Gaby- Harry? What.. I mean... how... I mean... I've missed you Izzy!

Izzy- Missed you too hun.

Harry- Why are you here?

Gaby- Nice to see you too cus! I'm here on my L.A sprint trails arn't I!

Izzy- Good! You can come over to mune and me, you and Tori can have a girly catch up...

Tori- Or my parents are out of town so we can have a party at mine!

Louis- YES PARTY!

Harry- TYhat sounds awesome!

Niall- Yes!

Zayn- Vas Happin' party people!

Liam- That sounds against the rules...

Izzy- Oh Daddy directioner!


	9. Party time

**At Tori's house.**

Harry- So Tori who's invited to the party

Tori- About all of the school now they know your coming

Harry- We don't want to have to hide tonight away from fan girls

Gaby- Oh don't worry Haz you know I'll protect you

Tori- How you don't look very strong

Gaby- Offended. I am quite strong but with fangirls all you have to do is threaten them and they run away

Tori- What if they don't

Gaby- Well that's when the big guns comes out

Tori- What your muscles

Gaby- Yeah. Obvs

Tori- I don't get your British jokes.

Harry- Gaby don't she wont understand

Tori- Won't understand what?

Harry- Nothing don't worry

Gaby- Yeah it's just an inside joke

Louis- Hey Gaby can I have a word.

Gaby- Sure

**Gaby and Louis leave the room and go into the empty kitchen**

Gaby- What is it?

Louis- Do you think Tori likes me

Gaby- Well your a member of 1D i'd think so

Louis- Don't matter I'll ask Izzy

**There is a knock at the door. Tori answers it.**

Tori- Hey guys what you doing here

Cat- We wanted to see if 1D was really here

Tori- yeah come in

**Cat, Jade, Beck, Andre and Robbie all enter Tori's house. Harry and Gaby are laughing hysterically in the corner.**

Jade-Oh my god

Beck- Who's that is that his most resent girlfriend?

**Beck points to Gaby and Harry**

Tori- no that's-

Louis- That's Gaby. She is like our family

Harry- She is mine.

Gaby- Hi

Andre- Nice to meet you

Gaby- Haz I gonna go get that thing.

Harry- Oh yeah hurry

**Gaby runs out of the house**

Tori- what was that about

Harry- its a surprise

Beck- Hows she family?

Zayn- She's Harry's cousin

Robbie- Cool. I feel really awkward

Liam- That because your carrying a puppet

Niall- That is kind of creepy

Beck- So whens the party starting

Tori- in a hour

Cat- Are 1D staying

Liam- I don't know...

Izzy- Party pooper. Yes they are staying

Niall- Awesome

**Harry looks at his watch**

Izzy- What's up with you?

Harry- nothing

**Gaby runs through door with ripped clothes.**

Gaby- those fans are crazy.

Tori- I thought you could handle them.

Gaby- If I couldn't I wouldn't be wearing anything

Tori- It cant be that bad.

**Tori leaves house. ****Tori starts to scream for help through the door.**

Harry- Gaby go help her

Gaby- But..

Harry- no buts. Go.

Gaby- Fine.

**Gaby leaves and comes back with an almost naked Tori**

Gaby- Cover your eyes boys.

**The boys cover their eyes while Gaby takes Tori upstairs.**

Izzy- So guys...

**Everyone just looks at Izzy.**

Izzy- This is so awkward.

Cat- Robbie?

Robbie- Yes Cat?

Cat- Are One Direction still here?

Robbie- Urm..Yeah

Cat- Good because it all went quite.

Beck- So why are you guy's in L.A?

Harry- We're on Tour.

Zayn- So we decide to see our best mate again.

Izzy- Sush! These boys are crazy.

Louis- Hey!

Niall- Haha!

Louis- Hey Izzy, can I talk to you outside for a moment?

Izzy- Yeah sure.

Harry- OOOHHH! Outside are we know?

Niall blushes, then scowls and starts messing with his phone.

Zayn- 'Vas Happin' Niall? You look like a tomato!

Niall- No I don't.

Izzy- Oh Nialler!

Izzy lead Louis outside.

Izzy- Watcha want Carrot boy?

Louis- Urm...Well..You know Tori?

Izzy- Yes I know my cousin.

Louis- Well does-

Izzy- She like you? Yes defiantly. Massive crush ask her out will ya. Thanks.

**Izzy pats Louis on the back then walks back inside.**

**Louis talking to himself:**

Louis- What the?

**Back in the house when Louis walks in.**

Harry- Guys that was quick.

Izzy- Shut up.

Gaby- Don't tell my Cus to shut up.

Izzy- Haha very funny.

Beck- Wheres Tori?

Gaby- Oh she jumped out the window thinking I was one of the crazed fans

Everyone apart from 1D- WHAT!

Andre- And you just let her?

1D burst out laughing while Gaby trys to keep a straight face.

Beck- what?

Harry- Gaby stop it. It's to funny.

Tori- My back hurts.

Jade- Now I am utterly confused

Louis- British humor

Tori- Again. Seriously we don't understand it.

Niall-Don't worry I didn't get t at first but you start to understand it after a while.

Robbie- Okay.

Tori- Shall we get this party started?

Harry- Hit it

Gaby- Hit what?

Harry- The music

Gaby- Why I want to listen to it

Harry- Very funny.

Gaby- Arn't I just.

Izzy- Anyway. Open the door Andre.

Andre- Sure sweet thing

Izzy- Andre don't go there

**Andre puts hands up as if he is surrendering.**

**Andre opens the door and everyone pushes through to get the 1D. **

**Gaby whistles before music is on.**

Gaby- LISTEN UP! IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH 1D WITHOUT PERMISSION I WILL ESCORT YOU OIT OF THE BUILDING BEFORE YOU SAY YOUR SORRY. YES THEY ARE FAMOUS GET OVER IT! AUTOGRAPHS WILL BE DONE AT THE END OF THE PARTY

**Everyone goes to dancing when the music gets turned on.**

Beck- Wow

Gaby- Thanks

Beck- So do you live round here.

Gaby- No I Live in Britain. I came to L.A. for my European sprinting championship.

Beck - So your a runner?

Gaby- No I'm a footballer

Harry- I never knew that Gaby why didn't you tell me?

Beck- So your a footballer and a runner?

**Beck said this with a smile on his face.**

Gaby- He gets the humor

Beck- Well it's not that hard to understand

Harry- This isn't even the beggining off it...

* * *

Tori- That party was awesome.

Harry- Yeah people forgot we were even here

Louis- We better get going.

Tori- You guys can all stay the night if you want?

Harry- Sure

Zayn- Oui Madam

**Everyone laughs.**

Niall- Cool with me

Liam- Defo

Louis- Might as well

Beck- Fine with me

Jade- Awesome

Cat- Sleepover!

Robbie- I'll text my mum

Andre- sound good

Izzy- Of course cus

Gaby- I'll tell my coach.

Tori- I don't want you to miss out on train just for this

Gaby- Oh don't worry about it as long as you guys don't mind being woke up at 5am in the morning I can stay.

Harry- Don't wake me

Gaby- Awww I wanted you to come though

Harry- Whats the catch?

Gaby- Getting up early but you can get VIP. And get to meet Usain Bolt.

Andre- Usain Bolt can I come

Gaby- Of course. In fact you all can come.

Beck- brill.

Tori- So what should we do?

Izzy- Truth or Dare!

Niall- Sure

**They all sit in a circle.**

Gaby- I'll go first. Niall truth or Dare?

Niall- Dare

Gaby- I dare you to... Go outside with Izzy to one of the Neighbors houses knock on the door then say this is my girlfriend then kiss her on the lips then run back here.

Izzy- Gaby.

Gaby- Can't back out now.

Niall- Fine. You are so evil

Gaby- Arn't I just.

**Niall and Izzy go outside and do the dare while everyone watches. **

Niall- My turn. Tori truth or dare?

Tori- Dare

Niall- Okay I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Louis in the closet.

**Tori and Louis go into the closet and do the dare and come out after 12 minutes holding hands. **

Izzy- Something else happened in there beside kissing...

Tori- Yeah.

Harry- So what happened?

Cat- TELL ME!

Jade-_ (impressioning Tori)_ I love Louis so much and I've dated him for like 2 minutes.

Tori- I don't talk like that!

Beck- But is it true?

Louis- What true?

Andre- That you two are dating.

Tori and Louis look at each other.

Louis- I guess we are.

Izzy- Aw so cute.

Tori- My turn. Izzy!

Izzy- That is me? Oh truth!

Tori- If you could date anyone in this room, who would it be?

Izzy- Er..urm..urr.. God I don't know...ummm... And.. ..no! OH I don't know!

Gaby- C'mon Izzy!

Jade- Yeah choose some one!

Izzy- But I can't choose!

Beck- _(sounding hopeful)_ Just pick the person who you like the most!

Izzy- Well if it was that way I would of said it! Can I pick two?

Tori- Yeah go on!

Izzy- Okay Andre and Niall.

Andre- Thanks.

Niall- Cheers.

Izzy- It's okay. My turn! Andre, truth or dare?

Andre- Truth.

Izzy- Take one girl out and snog her. You can choose wit the lights of.

**Izzy turns the lights of. Andre takes Izzy out the room and they snog.**

Andre-_ (in the song)_ I've missed you Izzy.

Izzy- Same. I...

**Niall walk through the door.**

Niall- Izzy?

**Izzy and Andre stop kissing.**

Izzy- Oh shit...


	10. Boys

**Where we left off.**

Niall- Why are you kissing him?

Izzy- Niall. It was a dare!

Andre- Yeah, nothing personal.

Niall- But you said you liked me...

Izzy- I said I liked both of you. It's really hard for me to choose. Anyway I'm not allowed a boyfriend at the moment.

Andre- Why?!

Niall- Yeah why?

Izzy- Management say's it I want to make it big here and Australia I need to date or pretend to date someone really big...

Andre-_ (disappointed)_Like Niall, or one of them?

Niall- Yeah! Me and the boy's are big in both!

Izzy- But they both a record deals agreed we can't date because then it's another one of you of the "market". I have to pretend to date Cody Simpson.

Niall and Andre are both stunned.

Andre- Look Izzy, I know you have to pretend to date him but...

Izzy- No but's Andre.

Andre- I still love you.

Niall- Woah. Hold up. I like Izzy too.

Andre- Yeah well I love her! She didn't sacrifice her Dad for you did she?

Niall- No, she sacrificed her career to be friend with us though.

Andre- But she didn't loose her job for you. She lost her father for me! She obviously loves me.

Niall- No she doesn't! She probably hated her dad if she lost him for you.

Andre- And what's that supposed to mean?

Niall- That..Izzy will you go out with me?

Andre- No Izzy date me!

Niall- No date me!

Andre- No me!

Niall- Me!

Andre- Me!

Izzy- _(in tears)_ NO! I CAN'T!

**Izzy runs back to the room where the rest of the gang are.**

Tori- Izzy?!

Izzy starts collecting up her things.

Liam- Where are you going?

Cat- Don't go!

Izzy- I'm going home.

Beck- Do you want a ride?

Izzy- Not this horrible trash can of California! My real home! In Scotland!

Gaby- If your going to go at least wait to get a flight home with me and...

Izzy- NO Gaby! I am going home on the next flight.

**Izzy runs out into the corridor with her bags where Niall and Andre are. Tori follows.**

Andre- Where are you going?

Niall- Don't go!

Izzy- Tough I'm going to my home.

Niall- You mean your house?

Izzy- No! My REAL home in Scotland.

Andre- But where will you live?

Izzy- With my Dad... _(wiping away fresh tears)_ I mean in a hotel. I'm a multimillionaire Andre!

Tori- Izzy what's going on?

Izzy- These two are whats going on! They are fighting over me talking about my Dad and how I lost things for them! Niall is my best mate and Andre is my ex. I would never date Niall because of our friendship and Andre... I can't look at him without thinking of my Dad! I'm going.

**Izzy walks outside and Tori grabs onto her arm and holds her back.**

Tori- It's okay Izzy.

Izzy- _(sobbing)_No it's not Tori.

Tori- You love Andre don't you...

Izzy- _(nooding)_ More than anything in the world.

Tori- Then tell him.

Izzy- But Niall...

Tori- If he is such a good friend he will forgive you.

Izzy- _(falls to the ground)_ Help Tori!

**Izzy has a fit and Tori tries to help.**

Tori- HELP! SOMEONE HELP! CALL AND AMBULANCE!

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Niall and Andre come running out.**_

_Niall- What's the matter._

_Tori- (in tears) Izzy had a fit! CALL THE DAMN AMBULANCE._

_Niall calls the ambulance when Andre goes over to Izzy's body on the floor. The fit has stopped but her blood pressure is high and Izzy is unconscious. _

_Andre- It's okay baby girl. Andre's here and so's Tori and Niall. You're okay. (Andre keeps Izzy still and wraps his arms around Tori who cries into his chest._

_Niall- The ambulance is coming. I'm sorry Andre. I know I pushed both of you..._

_Andre- It's okay man. You're her best friend so you need to be here for her. _

**_The ambulance arrives and they all get in._**

**_Niall calls Harry letting them all know. At the house._**

_Gaby- Is she okay?_

_Harry- We don't know._

_Louis- Is Tori with her?_

_Harry- Yeah._

_Beck- Anyone want to go to the hospital?_

_Cat- Me!_

_Robbie- I do._

_Louis- I will._

_Harry- Me too._

_Gaby- Sure._

_Zayn- Go for it._

_Liam- Yeah. _

_Beck- Jade?_

_Jade- Sure whatever._

_Louis- I'll drive Harry, Gaby, Cat and Robbie._

_Beck- And I'll drive Liam, Zayn and Jade._

_Louis- I'll set of first because I think these are the desperate ones._

_Gaby- Yeah, lets go!_

_Cat- I'm her number one fan!_

**_They all set off._**

**_End of flashback_**

**8 hours after flashback. It's 8am in the morning and Izyy still hasn't woken up. Andre, Niall and Gaby are in the room with her. Gaby is staring at the floor, Andre is sitting next to the bed and Andre is pacing around. Izzy has lot's of tubes in her and has a heart monitor thing on her. She's not on life support. Tori is asleep on Louis's knee out side the room. Cat is waiting by the door with Robbie. Harry is with Louis. Beck, Jade, Zayn ****and Liam are at the cafe. People keep on walking in and checking on Izzy. Izzy's mum is out of town but is coming to see her ASAP.**

Andre- C'mon Izzy wake up! You're scaring your best friends.

**Izzy sighs.**

Niall- I saw that! She's OKAY!

Andre- Niall! Calm down buddy! She probably is dreaming.

Niall- I know but shes in sub-conciseness now! It means she just sleeping.

Gaby- It could mean anything. She could just need air or her brain might be failing or.

Niall- Be quiet.

**Outside with Harry, Louis and Tori. **

Louis- Shes so cute when she's asleep.

Harry- She cried herself to sleep don't forget.

Louis- Yeah...

**Tori wakes up.**

Tori- Louis..._(panicking)_ How's Izzy? Is she okay? She didn't..._.(starting to cry)_

Louis-_ (shushing Tori)_ No sweet she's okay. She's still asleep but okay.

Louis- Starts rocking Tori on his knee as she cries into his shirt.

**Cat walks over.**

Cat- Tori don't cry!

Louis- It's okay Cat.

Cat- But Izzy's okay. I asked the nurse a minuet ago and she said Izzy's okay. She just needs to wake up and have a few scans to make sure everything's okay.

Toris- Thanks Cat.

**In the room with Andre, Niall and Gaby.**

Andre- Gaby, did she ever have a fit in the U.K?

Gaby- _(thinking)_ No that I know off.

Niall- She was always fine and healthy back in the U.K.

Andre- I just don't get why she would just have a fit.

**Gaby sits next Izzy and holds her hand**.

Gaby- Don't leave me Izzy _(starts to cry and starts to whisper)_..you're my best friend.

_Izzy's eyelids start to flutter. Izzy opens her eyes._

Izzy- Gaby..Andre..Niall...

Andre- Izzy! You're akwake!

Gaby- IZZY! Your all alright.

Niall- I'll go get the nurse.

Izzy- I'm so sorry guys..

Andre- Not your fault babe.

Gaby- Yeah it's not.

Izzy- Thanks I love you all.

Niall- As a friend?

Izzy-_ (nodding)_ Sorry...

Niall- It's fine...

**Gaby bushes.**

Izzy- Oh no! Gaby?

Gaby- What?

Andre- Your face look like a little kid attacked it with red paint.

Niall- Gaby..You like me?

Gaby- Kinda..I guess.

**Gaby stands up and heads for the door but is stopped my Niall who kisses he**r.

Andre- Isabella, will you take me back.

**Izzy nods and Andres kisses her on the forehead.**

**Niall and Gaby run outside hand in hand.**

Niall- Izzy's awake!

Tori runs in to see her cousin.

**Louis- Thanks Niall.**

**Cat- She's awake?**

Gaby- Yeah but shes groggy.

Cat- My idol's okay! YAY!

**Cat runs in to see Izzy.**

Harry- Gaby why are you holding hands with Niall?

**Gaby looks at Niall.**

Niall- Urm..well...

Louis- You and you are dating?

Gaby- Er well...

Niall- Kinda..

Gaby- But we're not!?

Harry- So you are acting like a couple but aren't dating?

Niall- Well..we're just not official.

Gaby- Yeah..Sorry Harry.

**Harry walks over to them and puts his hand on top of their hand clasp.**

Harry- Look after her Niall.

**Harry and Louis walk into see Izzy. **

Gaby- Is he really going to let us date?

Niall- I think so.

**Niall and Gaby kiss before running to find a nurse.**

**Liam, Zayn, Beck and Jade are waiting out side Izzy's room as there are too many people in. Niall and Gaby have gone finding a nurse. Everyone else is with Izzy.**

Tori- I was so worried Izzy. I'm so glad you're okay.

Izzy- I'm sorry...

Tori- Nnnno! It's not your fault.

Cat- My idol's happy yay!

**Izzy smiles and grips onto Andre's hand.**

Andre- You okay Izzy?

Izzy- Yeah..just happy.

Harry- Oh by the way Niall and Gaby are dating.

Izzy- I know.

**The nurse comes in.**

Nurse- Well Ms. McGuire your fine. You just had a nasty fit. Your not epaleptic you were just stressed A lot of stress. In a few days you can go home.

Izzy- When can these tubes come out?

Nurse- In a few hours.

Andre- When can she get out of bed.

Nurse- When the wires and tubes have been removed.

Tori- Then we can go home a have a sleepover!


	11. Dunno what to call this

**The next week. Izzy is still in hospital and Andre is there most of the time. She had manged to compose a whole new album of songs to go with the new song (Check losing and the interview). Niall and Gaby have been really hitting it off whilst Beck is very jelouse of Louis and Tori's relationship. Cat and Robbie are dating (have I mentioned this?) and Jade is... Jade. Trina will not leave the boys alone. At the hospital with Izzy and Andre.**

Izzy- Because oh my God I'll be waiting,  
_For you to take be home.  
So I can be that better person  
With the angles in that sky._

Andre- Now record all of your songs send them off to Frankie (A/N- Izzy's manager) and BAM! New album.

Izzy- Thank you Andre!

Andre- No problem. Now Ms. Parker sent this extra work for history...

Izzy- NO! I'm not doing school work when I am in hospital!

Andre- Okay then. If she kills you...

Izzy- She'll speak to my lawyer!

Andre- You mean you mom?

Izzy- Yeah... That doesn't sound as good.

**Tori and Louis enter the hospital room.**

Louis- Hey may favourite Scottish girl.

Izzy- Hey my favourite Doncaster lad.

Tori- Hi Izzy! You okay? I brought candy!

Izzy- _(pouting)_ I'm not allowed it. It affects my blood pressure.

Tori- Aww. It's okay! What about coffee?

Izzy- I have a list of things which I'm not allowed to east or drink. Anything caffeinated is included.

Andre- When are you off the list?

Izzy- After I've got the all clear on my results.

Tori- When will that be?

Izzy- Around three months after I get discharged.

Louis- By then I will be back in Europe on tour again.

Tori- I'm really going to miss you when you go.

Louis- _(hugging Tori)_ It's okay. We will make this work.

**A nurse enters.**

Nurse- Ms. McGuire, there is large number of men asking for your information about your health and we can't give it way unless you let us.

Andre- What kinda me?

Nurse- They all have cameras and voice recorders and tablets...

Izzy- Don't tell them anything about me being here! Tell them I was discharged ages ago and I'm on my way to Scotland to stay with my Grandparents. Do not tell them anything true!

Nurse- Yes, Isabella. So you want me to tell them that your not here?

Izzy- Yes please.

**The nurse leaves.**

Izzy-_ (on her laptop)_ Apparently I am here for fainting and I have had my triplets.

Tori- WHAT?

Izzy- Yeah... Apparently that whole thing on the TV was a fake plot set up by my manager to hide the fact I was pregnant. And I am now a mother!

Andre- Your mom will go crazy if she thinks that's true.

Izzy- She knows it's not. She was with me when they did that ultra-sound and there was no babies!_ (reading on)_ Oh something about me and Harry dating as if...Something about Andre and Jade...

Andre- What?

Izzy- That you two are dating now we broke up but that's not true... Is it?

Andre- No way! Jade is...Jade.

Izzy- Okay...Something about Tori and Beck...And Louis and...

Tori- Louis and who?!

Louis- Me and who?

Izzy- Eleanor Calder...That model...My friend infact

Louis- _(blushing)_ We kinda dated a while ago and we broke up before I came over here...

Tori- I feel like your trying to hide her...you didn't break up did you?

Louis- I promise Tori we did!

Tori- I...I...I...wanttobreakup!

Izzy- You what now?

Louis- Okay. I understand.

**Louis leaves the room...**


	12. PLEASE READ

I'm soo sorry to leave you guys hanging I'e bearly had any time to write.. I'm so tired and stressed and feeling quite suicidal from time to time. Pleases bear with me... Keep the comments coming please!Love you xxxxxxxx


End file.
